


Amedough

by Fartsire



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fetish, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fartsire/pseuds/Fartsire
Summary: When Amethyst promised to teach Peridot how to get bigger, she never thought it would end up like this...
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Amedough

"Uhhh, Amethyst?"

Sitting at the kitchen table, Amethyst swallowed the last of her chicken drumstick whole before smacking her plump, greasy lips together. She rubbed her enormous belly, tight as a drum with its newest contents, using both hands as she closed her eyes, allowing herself to be overtaken by ecstasy. "Mmf," she moaned, and the grease from her mouth dribbled down from her curvaceous lips to her double chin while she did absolutely nothing about it but continue to rub her tummy as it spilled onto her lap, over the two stools she was sitting on. She was a pig as always, and it showed.

"Amethyst!"

"Nngh..." Her eyes opened halfway to peek at the green gem sitting in the stool next to her. "Nyeah?"

"Do my thighs look bigger to you?"

"Your thighs?" She looked Peridot up and down, practically undressing her with her eyes. "You sure you're not talkin' about that big, doughy gut of yours? They're practically blending together."

"Amethyst, I've had this abdominal protrusion ever since I started... 'training' with you. I'm used to it." Peridot shifted in her seat so that her backside was in Amethyst's full view. "What I'm not used to is having a weight on my back balancing out what I'm already used to balancing."

Peridot's thighs were indeed a lot bigger than usual, having plumped up due to Amethyst's instructions. Of all the things that could be said about her butt, it was certainly an eyeful compared to what it was before. One could finally see her cheeks crease against each other in her skin-tight green suit just by sitting down, as if it rode up on its own accord. Amethyst sat there at the kitchen counter, in silent, lustful awe of Peri's plump rump.

"I don't see what's wrong with it," she replied.

" 'What's wro–'!? I finally got used to my, quote, 'big, doughy gut,' and only now are the other parts of my body begining to equal out!"

"Huh." Amethyst fell forward out of both stools with a hefty 'umnf' and lugged her way around towards Peridot, being eye-level with her waist. She squinted. "Yeah... I think your arms got chubbier too, now that I look at 'em."

"Oh, great!" she snarked.

"Plus, your chin's gettin' a bit rounder. Boobs still need a bit of work, though."

"Amethyst, is this ever going to stop?"

Standing behind Peridot, Amethyst wrapped arms around her in a warm embrace. Amethyst's thick, sausage-fingered hands were riddled with oils and spices and sauces that stuck like a putrid adhesive, and when she put them onto Peridot's tummy to rub it from behind, the green gem could feel every sticky, bacteria-infested condiment that stuck to her hands. And it exhilarated her.

"C'mon, P, think about it: keep this up and you can have thighs thicker than Garnet's!"

"G-Garnet's... th-thuh..." Peridot's eyes widened past what should even be possible. She was transported to a fantasy where Garnet saw how immense Peridot's lower mass was and wept: she wept with sadness for she could never have thighs so powerful or beautiful, she wept with joy that such an ass would deign to grace her with its presence, and she wept with the knowledge that Peridot was so big and beautiful and tall... especially tall! It was Peridot's dream come true.

"Yo, P. You imagining it?"

Peridot stared into nothing, but her answer was clear from the dazzled expression on her face.

Abruptly, she turned her head and faced Amethyst with her mouth hanging open.

"Is there anymore food?"

Amethyst grinned. "Now that's what I like to hear!"


End file.
